Nearly Impossible
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: "I thought the chance of finding you was nearly impossible, yet sometimes things work out exactly the way they're supposed to." Lovejoy finds Rose on the Carpathia and she realizes he wasn't such a bad guy after all.


**A/N: I've been having some writer's block on Eternally Yours, but I'm really trying to finish and post it tonight and if I can't then tomorrow for sure. This is a very short one-shot because I was randomly inspired... enjoy! James Cameron owns Titanic and his characters!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley. I was unable to obtain the diamond from Miss DeWitt Bukater," Spicer Lovejoy apologized to his boss' son on the <em>Carpathia<em>.

"And why is that, Lovejoy?" Caledon Hockley snapped, his cold eyes fixed on the valet.

"Her gutter rat lover, Dawson, attacked me when I chased them into the flooded dining saloon. They were hiding, and I eventually found Miss Rose, but the little shit jumped up out of nowhere and slammed my head through one of the glass windows. I fought with him and I tried to shoot at them, but they escaped," Lovejoy explained, gesturing at the gauze bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"Every time I've asked you to do something you've failed miserably!" Cal shouted, furious. "You let them go off and sleep together on the ship, and then you couldn't even get the diamond! You're a trained professional, I thought surely you could outrun some third class scum and a teenage girl, but apparently I was wrong! You're useless, Lovejoy! You're fired!" he yelled, stomping his foot against the hard wooden deck.

"I believe only your father has the authority to fire me, Mr. Hockley," Lovejoy pointed out, unafraid of the much younger man in front of him.

"Well once he finds out that you lost the diamond, he'll surely fire you," Cal replied impatiently.

"Actually, Mr. Hockley, if I may be so blunt; _y__ou _lost the diamond and like always asked _me _to fix _your _mess," Lovejoy told him. "I'm not afraid to tell your father what really happened last night, so don't go throwing out threats that you don't have the balls or the authority to act on," he added.

Cal's jaw dropped. "Why you..." he stopped, unable to think of a comeback.

Lovejoy smirked. "Don't bother, _Caledon_, I quit. I don't care how well your father pays me, no amount of money is worth putting up with any more of your shit." With that, he stalked off in the opposite direction.

...

In need of some air, Lovejoy made his way down onto the steerage deck. As he was walking through the crowd of third class survivors, he heard a very familiar voice and stopped in his tracks.

_"Care for some tea, Miss?"_

_"No thank you."_

It was her, Lovejoy knew immediately; Rose DeWitt Bukater was the girl hiding under the blanket. Once the steward left, he approached her carefully. "Miss Rose?"

Rose looked up, and her bright yet tearful green eyes widened in shock. "Lovejoy..." she breathed, backing up against the bench with a fearful expression.

"It's all right, Miss. I'm not here to bring you to Mr. Hockley if that is what you're thinking. I've come to see if the Heart of the Ocean necklace is still in the coat pocket," Lovejoy explained.

"You-you were going to shoot me...in the dining saloon..." Rose said, her voice shaking.

"No, I pointed the gun at you and was about to demand that you hand over the necklace _or_ I'd shoot you. I wasn't just going to pull the trigger, and I knew you'd give me the necklace anyways so I never actually planned to use it...until you tried to run off with Dawson again that is," Lovejoy told her calmly.

"I don't have the necklace," Rose stated bluntly.

"Check the coat pockets," Lovejoy insisted.

Rose cocked a suspicious eyebrow but did as she was told. Sure enough, the Heart of the Ocean sparkled a deep blue against the dark fabric of the left coat pocket. Her mouth dropped as she reached inside and took it out, examining it in her hand. "How in the world...?"

Lovejoy smirked and sat down beside her. "Mr. Hockley put it in the coat, along with a large sum of money, for insurance purposes. Then he put the coat on you, and there it is," he explained matter-of-factly. "He realized this after he ran out of bullets and then asked me to retrieve it, and if I could get it, he'd give it to me...but I failed to catch you and he tried to fire me but I quit instead," he said.

"You lost your job because of me?" Rose asked in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"Don't fret, Miss Rose. I was tired of his shit anyways." Lovejoy managed a small smile. "But the reason I came down here, was because I really do want that necklace... and I wanted to see for myself if you really drowned like they all said or if you were just hiding."

Rose gently placed the necklace in the palm of the ex-valet's hand. "Here, I don't want it," she said.

Lovejoy smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss."

Rose merely nodded. "So you won't tell anyone I'm down here?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss," Lovejoy promised. "Where is your little gutter rat lover anyways?" he asked curiously, immediately regretting it when he saw the pain in the young girl's eyes.

"He didn't make it." Rose choked back a sob and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose. I didn't mean to upset you," Lovejoy apologized, tenderly brushing a strand of her tangled ginger hair out of her face.

She turned back towards him and sniffled. "It's all right, you didn't know..." she said with a dismissive wave. There was another awkward pause before she spoke again. "Why did you want the necklace so much, Mr. Lovejoy?" she asked him.

Lovejoy managed a soft smile. "I'm going to give it to my daughter Stephanie, she's nineteen and lives in New York City. I plan to go and stay with her when the ship docks," he told her simply.

"That's nice." Rose nodded.

"What are you going to do after this?" Lovejoy wanted to know. He'd hate to see a seventeen year old girl left on the streets of a big city with nowhere to go.

"I'm not sure, I'll try to find work and a place to stay I suppose," Rose answered, looking down at her hands.

Lovejoy shook his head. "No, Miss. As a father myself, I don't want to see a poor young girl left alone on the streets. Big cities can be a dangerous place. I'm going to take care of you, you can stay with us for as long as you'd like," he told her.

Rose looked up at him. "Really?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, Miss." Lovejoy smiled at her and gently patted her hand.

"Thank you." Rose returned the smile.

"I'm really not such a bastard, you know. Mr. Hockley was the real bastard; I was just doing my job," Lovejoy said, a hint of guilt in his voice for the way he'd treated her up until this point.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Mr. Lovejoy. I understand," Rose interjected, smiling. "What's done is done."

Lovejoy stood up. "I thought the chance of finding you alive was nearly impossible, yet sometimes, things work out exactly how they're supposed to," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>I was going to make this a RoseLovejoy fic but I decided to just end it here and make him seem more fatherly versus romantically interested in her. I'm not against the Rose/Lovejoy pairing at all though, it's my guilty pleasure pairing xD_


End file.
